A Death of Two Lovers
by AlwaysOnMyTiptoes
Summary: The story of how Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks died. My first fanfiction, go easy on me!


Nymphadora Tonks burst through the portrait, nearly falling on top of Ginny Weasley, who was twisting her wand in her fingers and fidgeting on the spot. Next to her stood Neville Longbottom's grandmother, who was peering around the room in a regal manner, as if waiting for a companion to meet up with her. At the appearance of the pink-haired witch, however, Mrs. Longbottom looked around, glancing imperiously at Tonks, before returning to her vigil.

"Tonks! What are you doing here? I thought you were with-" Ginny began, but Tonks cut her off.

"What's going on? Where is everyone?"

"Fighting," Ginny said simply. She began to pace, still twisting her wand in an agitated manner.  
Tonks opened her mouth to question her further, but before she could say a word the door at the opposite side of the room slammed open, and Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger ran into the room, the latter two holding what looked like giant fangs.

Mrs. Longbottom said something to the three, but Tonks wasn't paying attention. She bounded forward and asked if the others were ok, in tandem with Ginny.

"'S far as we know," Harry replied, and asked about the entrance. Mrs. Longbottom answered him and continued blathering on about someone else. Tonks had no patience for this. She fidgeted in place, trying to get a word in, feeling the fist that had been holding her heart for the last hour clench even tighter. Suddenly, she heard Harry address her, asking about Teddy. She told him that her boy was with her mother, and, brushing aside the thought of her only child, asked about the one person who held her soul.

"He was planning to lead a group of fighters into the grounds-" Harry started, but Tonks stopped hearing and sprinted towards the door.

His name was the only thing on her mind as she raced through the halls of her old school. She leapt over splintered armor and rubble from the war-stricken castle, his name flashing over and over behind her eyes. She skidded to a halt at the top of the marble staircase, looking down at the fighting beneath. Masked and cloaked Death Eaters were locked in combat with students and teachers, jinxes flying everywhere, rebounding off the walls and ricocheting off of the floor. Emeralds from the Slytherin Hourglass coated the ground, looking like so many sparkling leaves.

Tonks zeroed in on her target: the Grand Entrance doors, which lead out to the grounds. She flew down the steps and barreled through the crowds, pushing Death Eaters and Hogwartians aside as if they were nothing. The doors were near. She reached out her arm to push them open, and-

"_Gertisopa_!" A faceless Death Eater sent a jet of yellow light right at Tonks, missing her face by inches. It bounced off the wall and hit Padma Patil, who immediately collapsed.

Screaming in rage, the name still flashing through her mind, Tonks slashed her wand in the air. A blinding flash lit the air, and the Death Eater was blasted off his feet. He landed twenty feet away, emeralds scattering away from him like ripples in water.

But Tonks didn't wait to see this. She was already through the heavy doors, and sprinting towards a knot of fighters a little ways off from the castle. She threw herself into the fray, firing curses at any Death Eater who looked her way.

"REMUS!" She screamed his name to the world, finally releasing the one thing that had been coursing through her mind.

She frantically pushed people out of her way, searching for him. "REMUS!" She shrieked again.

Then, she saw him. He was at the edge of the battle, face contorted with concentration and hate as he dueled with Antonin Dolohov. Flashes of light exploded between the two wizards as both of their wands rent the air again and again. Behind them, another faceless Death Eater felled his opponent and turned his wand on Remus.

"REMUS!" Tonks shrieked. Without another thought, she raised her wand. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" The Death Eater fell to the earth.

Tonks didn't have to time to even comprehend the death she had brought on another human being, because at that moment, Remus turned and locked eyes with her. His face registered nothing but shock with the appearance of his wife, but his eyes shone with the light only she could cause.

"Remus," Tonks breathed, but before she could do anything, before she could take a step or raise her arms, a voice shouted from the right and a flash of green light raced through the air. As if in slow motion, Tonks saw the light collide with her love's chest, and he was blasted backwards off of his feet. He collapsed on the ground, his eyes empty and dark.

"NOOOO!" Tonks' voice cracked as she screamed louder than she had ever screamed before. An irrational fury filled her soul and she turned to Dolohov, slicing her wand through the air. He blocked the curse but was still knocked off of his feet with the force of it. Tonks ran to her love's side, shaking him and screaming into his ear, but he did not respond. The fury peaked and Tonks' eyes flashed bright red. She started to stand up, to attack, to torture, to kill the man who killed her Remus. Dolohov was waiting for her, and as she launched herself at him, he raised his wand.

She saw his lips move, saw the jet of green light fly towards her, and just before the curse hit her square on the chest, his name escaped from her lips one last time.

Remus.


End file.
